User talk:SuperAcmo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zombie Farm Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zomviking page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- United Wikis (Talk) 11:29, November 19, 2011 Unexisting stuff (make it in new version) The information in Unexisting stuff (make it in new version) should not be a created page, it is supposed to be posted here! That page is about to be deleted. As a last warning, if you continue creating pages like this, you will be blocked. The information included is: *Zombie Farm Fack Stuff: *Meat Mutation plus 3 Speed *Skull Mutation plus 6 Power *Glow Ground *Gold Foo Dog *Gold Zyborg *Gold Zombot *Blue Flower Zombie *Brain Tree *Waspberry *Zombies vs Cavemen *Zombies vs Robots 2 *Red Barn *Ping Pong Zombie *Gold Zombies *Zombies vs Farrell Wu *Zombies vs Ghostbusters *Zombies vs Vikings *Super 'ol Farm (70x70) *Mega 'ol Farm (80x80) *Ultra 'ol Farm (90x90) *Laser Ground Warning! Writing Comments preserves the appearance of Wikia Source, while pressing the Enter key means one space (1 hit of the space-bar). If you would like to write it in columns, heres the source: *Zombie Farm Fack Stuff: *Meat Mutation plus 3 Speed *Skull Mutation plus 6 Power *Glow Ground *Gold Foo Dog *Gold Zyborg *Gold Zombot *Blue Flower Zombie *Brain Tree *Waspberry *Zombies vs Cavemen *Zombies vs Robots 2 *Red Barn *Ping Pong Zombie *Gold Zombies *Zombies vs Farrell Wu *Zombies vs Ghostbusters *Zombies vs Vikings *Super 'ol Farm (70x70) *Mega 'ol Farm (80x80) *Ultra 'ol Farm (90x90) *Laser Ground Sam Wang talk • User Page • 12:13 November 27, 2011 Unblock this user Should I Block You Again? If you continue saying mean stuff about me, then pain will arrive at you, it was only that it didn't appear to you. I will discuss with other administrators if to mark the time of block infinite if you don't remove all vandalism in your user page :You are very immature. Did you really need to delete all my pages and post these comments? 'Old McDonnell's Rare Ass Fart, HA HA how hilarious , Zombies vs. Porn Stars. You need to grow up. And learn how to take being blocked like a man, so what if I reported you for damaging this site. You are breaking the rules. We don't give a F about how good your farm is or your crappy ideas to improve the game.. Use this Wiki properly and get a life... —IZombieFarmer :I agree with IZombieFarmer — A wiki's purpose is not for inserting false information as it people who don't know about Zombie Farm might consider wrong information as real. If you continue creating pages like this, then there is no one to blame on anyone else except you. —Sam Wang ::"MY OCCUPATION IS Intimidating Beavior/Harassment, Removing Content From Pages and Inserting False Information" is completely what you shouldn't be doing, if you cannot break this bad habit, then you a wiki destroyer. You really need to grow up and behave like an adult. If you are under the age of 13 (which you show), then your user is candidates for deletion. If you continue creating new profiles, then you are in serious trouble. If I don't report this to a staff, then someone else surely would. You are already in trouble, so if you don't stop, then you can be blocked as infinite, meaning that you cannot edit any pages, even your profile. I don't want to bread your mood on the beginning of a year, but I must